Stamp Of Approval
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Before meeting the parents, there's one test he has to pass. He has to get the best friend stamp of approval. Draco/Hermione. Harry/Ron.


**AN: Alrighty then, hopefully I write this well enough to not suck. This is actually what would happen if I ever got a boyfriend that I was serious about, I'm sure. My best friends have to make sure they're good enough. Because if they're not...er...I feel sorry for the boy. Set after Hogwarts, kay? We'll say twenty year old Draco, Hermione, Ron and Harry, and nineteen year old Ginny. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Draco Malfoy, get out from behind the couch!" Hermione Granger snarled, trying to pull her boyfriend out of hiding. Her friends would be there in minutes, and she would prefer it if he wasn't cowering on the floor when they arrived.

"But Potter and Weasley will murder me if they found out I slept here last night, you know how they think of you like a sister!" Draco Malfoy whined, trying his hardest to stay on the ground. There was no way he was getting up, no way in hell.

"Draco, get up now or I swear, we will not be shagging for a week!" Hermione yelled.

Draco stood up quickly and straightened his tie.

"You are evil" he grumbled under his breath, as she reached out to help him with his tie. She had been planning this dinner for weeks now, being finally ready to introduce Draco to her friends as her boyfriend, and she was not going to let him ruin it.

There was a loud knock on the door, and Hermione smiled and patted Draco's shoulders.

"Are you ready?" she asked softly.

He puffed out his chest and nodded his head.

"Malfoys are never afraid, you faced my parents alright, I can handle your bloody best friends without problem, let them in" he said, waving his hand and sitting on the couch.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but left him to go open the door anyway.

"Hello, Hermione" Harry muttered as she opened the door. He gave her a small hug and stepped aside as Ron and Ginny did the same. As they walked into the apartment, Hermione braced herself, and as soon as they entered the living room, Ron's eyes went wide and he pointed at Draco, an accusing look on his face.

"What is Malfoy doing here?" he screamed, drawing his wand and pointing it at Draco. The blonde leaped up and dived behind the couch again, peeking over the top every few seconds, diving back down again when he saw that Ron still had a wand pointed at him.

Hermione took a step in front of Ron, shoving his arm down.

"That's what I wanted to tell you all" Hermione muttered, a small, innocent grin making it's way onto her face.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I know that look" Ginny accused, narrowing her eyes and looking at her carefully. She looked from Draco, to Hermione, and back again, then let out a small gasp of surprise.

"What?" Harry asked, completely lost.

"Hermione, are you really?" Ginny asked.

"Is she really what?" Harry screamed, trying to get some attention.

Hermione nodded her head once, and Ginny's eyes went a little wider.

"Are you following any of this?" Ron whispered to Harry, who simply looked at his boyfriend and shook his head, a frown on his face.

Ron patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"Are you always this thick?" Draco asked from his place on the couch, where he was watching the conversation with a bored look on his face. "Shut up, Draco" Hermione muttered, before turning back to her three friends, a smile on her face again.

"Me and Draco are dating!" she announced.

The reactions were, what Draco would describe later as, quite frankly, priceless.

Ron's jaw dropped nearly to the floor, and his face started to turn a bit red.

Harry's green eyes went wide in shock, and he stuttered for a moment, pointing back and forth between Draco and Hermione.

Ginny, however, simply slapped her forehead and sighed loudly.

It was Harry who recovered first.

"Well, if you're deciding you're going to date Malfoy, there's one thing that needs to happen here" he muttered, nodding his head and glancing at Ron and Ginny, and when both nodded back at him, Hermione grew slightly worried for her boyfriend's safety.

"He's got to have the best friend stamp of approval, you know, make sure he's good enough for our Hermione, and all that" Ron said, glaring at the blonde boy sitting on the couch.

"You are all acting like a bunch of overprotective siblings!" Hermione yelled, frustrated by her friends now.

"And that's exactly what we are, Hermione, come along Draco, we need to talk to you" Ginny said, her eyes darkening, as she pulled the boy up from the couch and led him, Ron and Harry into the bedroom, closing the door.

Hermione grumbled a few curse words under her breath and set off in search of her wand.

"Where did Draco put the bloody thing?" she questioned herself, as she tried to listen to what was being said inside the room.

Ginny shoved Draco roughly onto the bed, and he grinned up at her.

"Normally only Hermione is allowed to do that" he said, which made Ron turn red and Harry stutter again. Ginny glared at him, and he closed his mouth quickly, not wanting to make the bad-tempered red-head do anything that might harm him or his future children.

"You're not off to a good start, Malfoy" she growled.

"Hermione's our best friend, our sister, you should say, and saying things like that tends to upset woman's brothers, so I'd keep my mouth shut" Harry said, glaring at him also. Honestly, what was Hermione thinking, dating Malfoy, anyway?

"What makes you think you're good enough for Hermione?" Ron asked, crossing his arms.

Draco stared at the three of them for a moment, before letting out a sigh.

"You three want what's best for her, correct?" he asked.

"Of course!" Harry and Ron yelled together.

"Don't be stupid, you know we do!" Ginny yelled.

"I do too, I love her, and I'll take the best care of her I can, I can't promise it will always be perfect, because all couples fight, even Potter and Weasley do, I bet" Draco muttered, pointing at Harry and Ron, who both flushed and looked at their feet.

"But I'll try my best" Draco said.

Ginny's face softened a bit, and she glanced at Harry and Ron.

Harry looked torn, as if he wasn't sure what he wanted to do, and Ron had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Alright, fine then, but if you ever hurt her, I have the right to blow you to bits" the red-headed boy mumbled, and Draco nodded quickly.

"I'll do worse then blow you to bits, Malfoy" Ginny growled, and the blonde's eyes went wide and he nodded, but when Ginny smiled slightly, he knew he had her approval.

Harry remained silent.

Everyone in the room stared at him.

"Oh, alright" he muttered, throwing his hands up in the air.

Draco let out a loud cheer and rushed out of the room, crashing straight into Hermione, who had come racing down the hallway towards him at the same time.

"I have met their standards" he muttered, a grin on his face.

"Excellent!" Hermione announced, shoving past him and into the bedroom. She came back out a moment later, pulling Harry and Ron by the ears, Ginny following close behind, a smirk on her face.

"If any of you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll murder you myself, and what I could do is a lot worse then any spell, understand?" she yelled. All three of her friends nodded, and Hermione let out a sigh, put on a smile, and turned to face Draco.

"Next week my mother wants to meet you"

Draco paled slightly.

"Could someone catch me?" he asked quietly, before fainting and falling backwards onto the floor.

Ginny stared down at him, a smirk on her face.

"Oh yes, Hermione, he's a keeper" she muttered.

The resulting slap could be heard for miles.

**AN: It's not my best, but it's late, I'm tired, and this is it. Next one will be better**


End file.
